


I Found My Missing Piece

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tears, Vulnerable Chris, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't know what to do with himself, and Derek helps him see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Missing Piece

Chris sighed and looked around his too-empty house. He had lost so much already, Allison was the only thing he was living for. Now she's gone too, and he has nothing. No one. There's Isaac, but he's too much of a reminder of Allison. Scott and Lydia are even worse. There's Ethan and - nope, he's gone too. Chris looks up at the door as the doorbell rings

"Go away." He says, voice raspy from mourning his  ~~daughter~~  family. 

"I'm not leaving, and I'm perfectly capable of breaking down this door." Chris groans. 

"It's open." He says softly. The door opens, revealing the one person Chris wouldn't - not in a million years - expect to see. "Hale?" He asks. Derek sighs and shuts the door.

"Yeah..." He trails off.

"What are you doing here?" Chris sits up, looking at Derek. 

"Taking care of you. Lay back down. I brought food." Derek feels Chris' eyes on him as he walks into the kitchen and starts pulling the food out of the bags.

"Why?" Chris asks in a whisper, sitting back up and turning to look at Derek, who turns the stove on before turning to look at Chris.

"Be cause i know what it's like to lose everyone you love." He admits. "And I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Chris lays back down on the couch.

"I don't need your pity." He mutters, but the tears are starting again. Derek walks over and brushes them away. 

"No matter what you say, I'm not leaving." Derek says firmly, standing back up and going back to cooking.Chris opens his eyes and sits back up, looking at Derek. In his vulnerable state, he notices the way the muscles in Derek's back contract as he moves. 

"Derek?" Chris asks softly.

"Yes?" Derek glances at Chris over his shoulder, smiling at the use of his first name.

"Than you. For coming." Chris bites his lip.

 

\----

 

Chris sets his bowl on the coffee table, glancing over at Derek before tucking his feet under himself and curling into Derek's side. The wolf's eyes widen but he lets the hunter cuddle into him, knowing this all must be tough on him. Derek plays with the hair at the base of Chris' neck, making him smile softly. 

"Derek?" Chris asks again, looking up at him. Derek waits for him to continue what he was going to say, but he doesn't. instead just stretches up to softly kiss Derek's lips. It would be an understatement to say that the younger of the two was surprised, but he kisses back anyway, not sure if he complies because Chris wants him to, or because he wants to. Chris very suddenly pulls away and moves away from Derek. 

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry." He hiccups, standing up and walking as far away from Derek as he can stand. Derek follows him, pulling the weeping man into his arms.

"Shh.." Derek soothes, rubbing Chris' back. "It's alright. It's all okay. It's just you and me. Don't even worry, i got you." Derek whispers in Chris' ear, kissing the top of his head. Chris pulls his face away from Derek's chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and and pulling the younger into a passionate, heated kiss. Derek grapples for something - anything - to hold onto, everything spinning out of his control fast. He settles his hands on Chris' shoulders, holding him closer rather than pushing him away. Chris pulls away for a breath, looking up at Derek.

"Make me forget." He whispers. "Make it just you and me, like you said. Make everything okay. Right here." Derek nods numbly, taking Chris' hand and leading him back to the couch.

 

** _That night, it was just them. Chris and Derek. Argent and Hale. Connected both spiritually, and physically. Later, when they're curled up naked on the couch, Chris vaguely thinks how weird it would be if Allison walked in. Then Derek kisses his forehead, and he knows everything will work itself out._ **

 


End file.
